Various embodiments generally relate to managing content items having multiple resolutions.
Although cameras and user devices including cameras are a staple of modern society, the ability to view, share, and interact with images may be greatly affected by network constraints. A user may have multiple images stored on their user device, however due to the finite storage limitations of their device, the user may not be able, or may not desire, to keep every image and/or video stored on their device. This problem, in recent times, has been overcome by the increased use in cloud storage systems and social media networks, which allow users to upload and store large quantities of images and videos that may be viewed and/or accessed upon a user's request.
However, access to the images and/or videos on the cloud storage systems and/or social media networks may not continually be available, thus making the user dependent on various factors to view their stored content. For example, low or weak internet connection or Wi-Fi signal may hinder local viewing or downloading of an image. A high resolution image stored on a content management system, for instance, may take longer to download to a user device than a lower resolution version of the same image. The user, however, may be unaware of these potential performance limitations when initially uploading to the cloud storage system and when capturing the images and/or videos that are to be uploaded. The complications that may arise are therefore felt more heavily once the user attempts to access and/or view the image and/or video, and is subject to the interne connection and/or the other various downloading constraints.
Furthermore, depending on the performance limitations, the user may not be able to access their stored image in the quality with which the user desires. For example, the user may have initially captured and/or uploaded a high-definition (e.g., 1080p) image to their content management system or cloud storage account. If the connectivity level is very low, downloading the high-definition image may be extremely difficult, and the resulting viewing may be pixelated or grayed out. Additionally, downloading the high-definition image may take a long period of time due to the image file size, and therefore the user may have to wait longer than desired to view and/or interact with the image on their local client device.
Thus, it would be beneficial for there to be systems and methods that allow a user to manage content items having multiple resolutions and that may be stored on a content management system or other cloud based storage provider, without the various performance constraints having an impact on the user experience.